


Courting strategy

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Claude, Smut, comm fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: Claude gets his hands on Byleth.That's it. That's the story.





	Courting strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks but I haven't played the game and I was comm'd to write this by someone who very clearly asked power bottom Claude.  
And your boy here needs the mons.

Claude was well known for being a better strategist than his other students. Byleth had seen it in the past months, despite the jokes and flirting –he learned time after those jokes were popular flirty lines- the young man had a keen eye for observing others and be ahead of them, whether it was for a battle practice or just getting to know them.

Byleth found it rather curious.

What he didn’t realize was that he had been in Claude’s mind for quite a while. Maybe because he couldn’t tell the intense stares apart from flirty, instead thinking they were out of concentration or annoyance. He knew Claude was looking at him as he left a classroom, the intensity of those emerald eyes making something inside him react fiercely.

He would dare to say it made his ‘heart’ pound every time he caught onto that piercing stare.

Byleth wasn’t that blind. He could appreciate Claude’s attractiveness from the other side of a room. It was better –or worse- when he caught sight of him up close while they shared a cup of tea, Byleth’s cheeks flushing with Claude’s overly suggestive comments, the way his foot would touch his under the table –and that he did not attempt to remove it away- or how his hand would sometimes end up resting on top of Byleth’s, with a rather smug smile on his lips as he kept on talking.

Needless to say, he was caught off guard when Claude managed to get him in his office after class hours, with a feeble excuse of “wanting to review the chapters for the next lesson” and ended with the leader of Golden Deer almost straddling him on his chair.

“I think it’s time to step up this little dance between us teach” Claude leaned closer, examining Byleth’s face “wouldn’t you agree with me?”

“How is this a dance?” Byleth asked, a sigh escaping his lips when Claude caressed the sides of his face, so slow it was excruciating.

“This dance, this…” Claude leaned closer, balancing himself on the chair without really harming him from the very uncomfortable position they were going to end in “courting.”

“C-courting?”

Claude hummed. His nose was already touching Byleth’s, puffs of hot air were being shared between them, and Byleth felt hot. Way too hot, it wasn’t even summer. His breath was stolen when Claude finally closed the gap between them to kiss him. It wasn’t soft but Byleth didn’t feel Claude pushing onto him, instead keeping a steady hold on his lips. His shoulders slumped when he pushed back to kiss him. Who was he trying to fool? The idea had crossed his mind too many times before. And, judging by the smirk he practically felt from Claude’s mouth, the archer was very aware of that fact.

“Ah,” he pulled away, holding Byleth’s face in his hands “might as well keep going with this dance.”

Byleth frowned at him, only to gasp when Claude moved himself off Byleth until his knees were on the ground, his face very, very close to Byleth’s crotch. His pants were an inconvenience as Claude mouthed his groin over the fabric, making Byleth to squirm underneath him.

“Shall I?” Claude asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked at his precious teach. Byleth nodded, almost hissing when Claude patted his hips for him to raise them so he could easily pull them down, the pants pooling around Byleth’s ankles.

“Ah…” he gasped when Claude just leaned close to kiss the fabric that still covered his cock, mouthing the shape and pulling the clothing with his teeth. He sighed in relief when Claude tugged them down, but his head almost hit the back of the chair when Claude threw a hot puff of air on his cock. He realized just how exposed he was now, his cock free of undergarments and hard against his still clothed stomach. Byleth didn’t know what to do, where to put his hands, how to even proceed.

Claude didn’t seem to be bothered by that, instead taking his time to admire his prize. He dared to look back at Byleth and lick his lips, as if he was about to have a feast. Byleth’s cheeks flushed more with that thought. He didn’t know what to do with his hands but to hold them onto the armrest. He was very much turned on and Claude taking his time just glancing at him was doing wonders on him he was already panting. He shut his eyes when Claude gave the base a small squeeze. His legs were turning into jelly and he hadn’t got to the part Claude wanted to do in the first place.

Byleth could feel his cock getting hard under Claude’s hand, whether it was from the unexpected teasing or how hot the situation was, Byleth couldn’t tell. He did tell, however, it had increased when he felt a warm, wet sensation running up from the base to the tip of his cock, causing in him slamming his head against the back of the chair.

Claude was licking him so slow he might as well just give out and sink in the chair. Byleth could feel his lips tempting the head of his cock, his tongue swirling around like it was a candy in his mind and he did moan quite loud when Claude started to take him, little by little, into his mouth. One hand went to grab onto Claude’s locks, tugging at the archer’s hair for him to keep going, to keep unraveling just how he was doing.

He groaned when Claude dared to chuckle, cock still in his mouth, just how didn’t he choke on it?

“Ah, ah” Claude pulled it out, a trail of saliva on his lips, mixed with precum from Byleth’s cock “don’t want to ruin this so soon teach.”

Byleth huffed, but looked as Claude stood up from where he had been kneeling and winked at him –the cheeky one- as he undressed. Tanned skin made its way to Byleth’s sight, his throat going dry when he saw Claude’s cock coming out from the confinement of his clothes. He could appreciate just how hard and slick it was, proving that Claude was as turned on as Byleth was.

“Now,” Claude sighed, relieved to be without clothes. He moved back to Byleth and threw himself to kiss him, this time with more need and impatience than before.

Byleth moaned in the kiss. Claude’s lips tasted salty no doubt, but he didn’t seem to care as he finally moved his hands to pull at Claude back to his lap, both groaning at the friction their cocks did when they touched. This kiss was fierce, desperate and needy in Byleth’s opinion, but he didn’t care as he moved his hands down Claude’s sides, boldness taking over him to grope at Claude’s cock.

The gasp he got from the archer was more than enough to make him do it again.

“O-ok,” Claude shuddered under his touch “but if you don’t mind me,” he struggled to pull Byleth’s hand away, smiling down at him “I would like something more teach.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow at him, catching some of Claude’s mumbling as the strategist moved to his clothes to pull out what had to be…lotion?

Claude smiled at Byleth’s confusing stare and proceeded to pour the contents on his hand, without warning groping Byleth’s cock, coating it in the lotion. Byleth groaned and bucked his hips, helping Claude with the handjob he was getting.

“Not so fast teach” Claude chuckled and let go of Byleth’s now slick cock, opting to wrap his arms around Byleth’s neck “it is a good thing I made myself ready a while ago,” he winked at Byleth. Next thing he knew, Claude was sinking into his cock, both moaning loud at the sudden action.

So that’s what it was for, was the last coherent thought in Byleth’s mind as he felt Claude moving up and down on him, moaning and gasping with each thrust.

Even like this, Byleth couldn’t believe how much control Claude was having over them. He was the one that moved his hips and kept touching Byleth, his smirk making Byleth’s hands shake as they were guided by Claude to hold him.

“You like it teach?” Claude panted with each thrust “because I love it, I love how you feel inside me.”

Byleth was losing it alright.

He moaned again when Claude moved to kiss Byleth’s neck, gasping at the hot air on his skin and the sudden sharpness of Claude’s teeth sinking in. He didn’t care, instead pulling Claude closer to him as the archer kept swaying his hips up and down, adding a dangerous circular move, like a slow, lustful dance.

“A-ah” Byleth moaned, shuddering underneath Claude’s weight. The hot feeling inside him was about to burst and Claude knew it, sinking one last time that made Byleth shout, his orgasm filling up Claude.

Claude shuddered with the sensation, his orgasm close as well. He fisted his cock until he came, spurts of cum staining Byleth’s shirt.

Byleth didn’t care.

“S-so,” Claude said once he caught back his breath, pulling out with a small wince. Byleth guessed it was an awkward sensation with his cum and lotion slipping down Claude’s legs “a good dance, right teach?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
